Exemplary battery assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,270; US Published Application No. US2010/0273042, titled BATTERY ASSEMBLY WITH TEMPERATURE CONTROL DEVICE; US Published Application No. US 2010/0304203, titled BATTERY ASSEMBLY WITH TEMPERATURE CONTROL DEVICE; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/508,770, titled SCALABLE BATTERY MODULE; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/793,155, titled ENERGY STORAGE SYSTEM; and PCT Patent Application Serial No. PCT/US11/52169, titled ENERGY STORAGE SYSTEM, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.